


Addiction

by orphan_account



Series: Jaeyong!smut [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Bottom Lee Taeyong, Gay, Kinky, M/M, Smut, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 18:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14939855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: One of Jaehyun's hands grab Taeyong by his ass and Taeyong's hips moved up.Jaehyun get up and sit while pulling Taeyong to lay his stomach on Jaehyun's laps with his knees on the floor. Taeyong keep himself stable by holding the couch with trembling arm.Without a warn, Jaehyun's hand went in between of his butt cheeks and one finger caress Taeyong's hole teasingly. His warm and sweaty palm at the sensitive part of Taeyong's body makes his head a mess. Taeyong hissed, body moving in pleasure. That makes Jaehyun to press his finger harder and to move his hand at a faster rhythm.





	Addiction

**Author's Note:**

> Another smut.

Jaehyun lips curved up into a very sweet smile, eyes crinkled. His eyes follow his older lover and put his hand out for the boy. His lover smiles like a child and take his hand and sit close next to him on the couch in their room.

"Jaehyun-ah," his lover calls his name softly, shy.

"Yes, hyung?" 

"Can you.." the older guy pause, thinking again on wht he wants to say, "-uhm, how do I say this, Jaehyun-ah?" his cheeks turn a shade of pink.

"Taeyong hyung, it's okay. You can tell me, you know?" Jaehyun look at the boy who has his head lowered and hidden in Jaehyun's chest lovingly. "What is it, hyung?"

Taeyong takes in a deep breath then look up to meet with the younger's eyes, "Can you- can we please- uhm.. I want to, uhm.. sex."

Jaehyun smiles, looking the the boy's cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink as he stutter his request.

"Can you repeat?" the younger smiles cheekily to tease the older one.

Taeyong look away, panic obvious on his face.

"Hyung?"

"Jaehyun-ah~" he whines, too shy to voice out his want again. 

"Yes, hyung?" Jaehyun is not buying it.

Taeyong sighs softly in defeat, "Jaehyun-ie, can we please, please, please, have sex?" 

Taeyong had begged, and Jaehyun look at his lover with so much love. He didn't say anything and kiss the boy hard. Jaehyun bite his lower lip and suck it hard. His hands make their way to Taeyong's hip and in his pants to palm the boy hard making the older moan.

Jaehyun push Taeyong to lay down on the couch as he palm the boy, making him a mess instantly. Jaehyun pull the boy's pants off quickly along with his clothes and undress himself naked just in a second.

Just looking at the sweat forming on the older's skin make him hard enough that it starts to hurt a bit.

One of Jaehyun's hands grab Taeyong by his ass and Taeyong's hips moved up.

Jaehyun get up and sit while pulling Taeyong to lay his stomach on Jaehyun's laps with his knees on the floor. Taeyong keep himself stable by holding the couch with trembling arm.

Without a warn, Jaehyun's hand went in between of his butt cheeks and one finger caress Taeyong's hole teasingly. His warm and sweaty palm at the sensitive part of Taeyong's body makes his head a mess. Taeyong hissed, body moving in pleasure. That makes Jaehyun to press his finger harder and to move his hand at a faster rhythm. 

"Stay still." Jaehyun commands sternly and Taeyong obediently follow his lover's order. 

Jaehyun's finger gets sticky with the sweat from Taeyong's hole but it feels sexy and hot. His finger focus at the entrance, sending shiver to Taeyong's whole body. His finger move up and down, faster everytime and Taeyong feels so great. 

Jaehyun then flick the ring muscle of Taeyong's hole sweetly. A moan escaped the older's mouth but then Jaehyun inserts his thumb inside. He push his thumb inside of Taeyong without hesitating, pulling the muscles to stretch but the boy is too tight and hot around his thumb.

"J-Jaehyun," Taeyong whimpers softly.

Jaehyun pull out his finger, his other hand grabbing Taeyong by his hair and pull it hard. His index finger enter inside of Taeyong and he move it in and out quickly and hotly.

Taeyong's knees are now weak and his spine is aching, Jaehyun can feel it. "You can moan, you know?"

Taeyong let out a heavy breath and starts to pant. His entrance feels hot and wet already. Jaehyun pull out once again and press two fingers on the entrance and massage it, making Taeyong's insides flip a thousand times. 

"Aaa~ah~!~!!" Taeyong grunts.

Jaehyun press hard and move his fingers faster and faster making Taeyong go insanely loud when it's just the beginning.

Taeyong kept on grunting, his arm that he use to balance himself trembles more. Then Jaehyun suddenly run a finger so slowly along his hole.

"Are you ready?" Jaehyun asks and Taeyong nods eagerly, needy of Jaehyun inside of him. "Why are you so desperate?" Jaehyun asks behind his smirk.

"I miss you. I miss yours. I miss the feeling. I miss you so much." Taeyong says in between breaths.

Jaehyun smiles, carrying Taeyong somehow and throw him in the king sized bed. He attack the boy with a hard kiss, they both breathe in loudly and kiss sloppily. Taeyong had his legs open wide, his hole shown to Jaehyun. He can even feel Jaehyun's already wet length at his hole.

"Jaehyun, please. Please," Taeyong's mouth fell open, panting at the the feeling. "Quick, Jaehyun-ie." his arms wrapped around Jaehyun's body, pulling his lower to move his hips in someway to allow his hole have friction with Jaehyun's region.

Jaehyun then lift his hips up and grab Taeyong's hands to hold it next to his head. Their fingers intertwined together.

Jaehyun adjusts his position and push in his length quickly. 

"Aa-aagghhh~" Taeyong groans, but buck his hips up to make Jaehyun goes deeper inside of him. "Baby, move." Taeyong says slowly and Jaehyun move his hips slowly.

It's a weird position as Taeyong's legs are literally spread while Jaehyun had pushed in his length in him. Jaehyun can see Taeyong's balls and the space between his hole and his balls quiver. 

It's cute.

Taeyong feels hot and tight around Jaehyun, so he move his hips to thrust in, hard.

"Aa~hhh,"

The older gets tighter. The younger grunts, feeling hot and pleasure himself, thrust in even harder.

"W-aaaa~hh~," his moan loud and clear.

His hole quiver and gets tighter. Jaehyun bite his lips, thrust in harder.

"Mh-mpps, fa~ster~, baby~." Taeyong begs.

"Aa~hh," Jaehyun moans. 

His hips move faster and thrust in fully, hitting Taeyong's wall at the right place, and they both moan loudly.

Jaehyun let go of the boy's hands to support his body better. He thrust in faster and harder until the smaller boy move up and grunts in pleasure.

"You're still tight, Taeyong." Jaehyun manage to say in a whisper.

His skillful hips move so fast and so strongly, Taeyong couldn't even breathe. 

"Oohh~!!"

"Aa~aaaghh~!"

"Aaahh~hh~"

"m-m~phhms~"

"waa-aa~~h,"

Jaehyun thrust in more and more, loving the heat on his crotch. Even his own head is going nuts. He wants to fuck this boy until one of them forgets to breathe. His thrust didn't slow down but only get stronger and stronger.

"Aaaaaa~hhh-aaah~hh"

Jaehyun moans, hitting Taeyong so hard, body going up then back down just to up again at the strong force. 

The two of them start to cry.

"M-more, J-Jaehyu~nn." Taeyong begs, pushing his own hips up to take in Jaehyun even more.

Jaehyun hums, biting his lips hard and grunts as his length goes up in Taeyong repeatedly.

"Ooaaa~hhh~"

"Yes,"

"Yes,"

"Yes~,"

"mmpp~h"

"Ye~s~,"

Jaehyun's hips got tired, but Taeyong is not done just yet. He still wants more of Jaehyun.

So he pulls out, making Taeyong whine, "Jaehyun-ie~"

The younger went to kiss the boy under him on the lips. Then he turn his body to face the other way, "Can you blow me? I'll do the same, hyung." 

Desperate, Taeyong agrees and Jaehyun position himself to let his crotch to be at where Taeyong's face is. He give time to Taeyong before he lean his lower on Taeyong's face. When he can feel the wetness and the warmth of Taeyong's mouth around him, he lower his face to Taeyong's length and take it in his mouth. 

He hums, suddenly very into the taste of his small and needy lover. With Taeyong's legs still spread wide, Jaehyun hold onto his legs as his bop his head up and down for Taeyong's very wet crotch. Jaehyun's hands wonder around Taeyong's pretty legs, eyes closed, take in Taeyong's length and tease with his tongue.

His own crotch twitch at the feeling of Taeyong's wet mouth, and the fact that the boy kept on humming makes him nuts. Jaehyun felt like letting go of the boy under him, but he can't. Because he loves his taste.

They are both going insane or maybe already is insane at this point. 

"Jaehyun-ie, I- I'm-" the older guy release in Jaehyun's mouth and he takes it in and swallow. He even pump it out and licks it clean off the boy.

Jaehyun couldn't release yet, so he move away from Taeyong, jerking himself off harshly. His eyes wonder on Taeyong's naked body, eyes on his spread legs and his hole that is now red from the friction earlier. He stares with so much lust and passion. 

"Do you want to?" Taeyong asks in whisper.

Jaehyun swallows his saliva hard, nothing coming out of his mouth.

"Please, have me for a while more." Taeyong says and Jaehyun quickly went for Taeyong.

Jaehyun turn the small boy around to lay on his stomach and slide in slowly. He pulls Taeyong's body to hit him, turning on the other guy all over again. 

"Holy fuck!" Jaehyun curse, couldn't believe that his lover is still tight and hot. He pull the boy hard to hit himself hard and cry in pleasure more. He cries, loving the tightness so much. 

"Oh, lord." he hiss, grinding hard on Taeyong.

"Why are you so tight today?"

"Aa~hh"

He grinds more before he pulls the boy again. 

"Fuck, baby~"

Taeyong's hole finally starts to relax so Jaehyun take the moment to thrust quick and fast, both of them a moaning mess until Jaehyun release inside of Taeyong.

"Thank you," Jaehyun says as he fall flat next to Taeyong.

"Thank you, too." Taeyong smiles as he rub himself to calm his erection down. "Can we do this more often, Jaehyun-ie?"

"Of course. I think I'm addicted to your tight hole." Jaehyun says as his finger slide back in between and press on his hole lightly. "Honestly, I love this." his finger pressed a bit more and move.

They smile at each other and stayed like that for a while more, with Jaehyun's fingers still playing with Taeyong's cute hole.

He thought, maybe he should taste it next time.


End file.
